Medical Illustrations and Photography is a service unit responsible for developing creative ways of presenting visual material for use in medical and bioscientific disciplines. The staff has coordinated all phases of visual presentations, from inception of ideas to completion of products by means of a variety of art, computer and photographic media. Major products produced include charts and graphs, illustrations, slides, posters and exhibits for scientific publications and presentations. We also offer specialty photography requests to individual investigators and location shoots for Public Information, MRF and OHSU personnel. We also coordinated Center projects that required the selection of commercial printers for layout design and printing and advised college students in scientific illustration/graphic design through work-study and independent study programs.